Solo un demente más
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Logan está cansado de que sus padres lo obligen a ver a un psicólogo tras otro, piensa que sólo el necesita saber sus problemas, pero quizás esta vez sea diferente.Kogan.One-Shot


_**Hey, **_**InariRusherBoy por aqui **con esta nueva historia (sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias pero estoy en eso, además de un proyecto que creo que estará listo en un mes y será un Kett) No se por qué, pero esta historia me pareció extraña, además me costó mucho hacerla solo un one shot, porque escribía y escribía y parecia que daba para largo, pero igual lo logré. Como ven ando un poco exaltado, es porque hace poco fue mi cumpleaños (12 de septiembre) y aún ando en esa onda XD

Ya, sin más cháchara los dejo con la historia ah y vean las notas finales que tenemos un concurso!

* * *

Logan se movió incomodo en la silla acolchada. El hombre rubio frente a él solo lo observaba, ajustando sus lentes y anotando algo en un sujetapapeles de vez en cuando. Trago saliva y tomó los puños de su sweater, aquella habitación lo sofocaba. Las paredes pintadas completamente de blanco, el diván apegado a la pared, el escritorio ubicado justo bajo la ventana, todo era de un maldito color blanco, todo parecía decirle que estaba mal, que todo su maldito ser estaba mal.

—Quítate el sweater—Dijo el hombre, mirándolo un segundo para después anotar algo en su hoja.

Logan dudó, aumentando la fuerza con que sostenía sus puños. Si se quitaba el sweater aquel hombre se daría cuenta, y eso sería un gran problema para ambos, para Logan porque tendría que volver a ver a aquel hombre y para el hombre que tendría que soportar su silencio cada vez que se reunieran.

—No, no lo haré—La voz de Logan sonó segura en su cabeza, pero aquella seguridad pareció desvanecerse en el eterno blanco de las paredes.

—¿Intentas ocultar las cortadas en tus brazos?—Dijo el rubio con total naturalidad. Logan abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo—Realmente no lo sabía, pero tu reacción me dice que si te cortas—El hombre parecía estar hablando del clima por la simpleza con que lo hacía.

—Ríndase, ya muchos lo han intentado—Dijo Logan adoptando una posición defensiva. Este psicólogo no era diferente de los demás, podría vencerlo fácilmente.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Quieres llamar la atención? ¿Capricho?—Ante cada palabra Logan sentía que se iba enojando cada vez más. Él no lo hacía por esa razón, sus motivos eran mucho más profundos.

—¿En serio, cree que me cortaría por alguna de esas estúpidas razones?—Contestó algo enojado. El hombre anotó algo en su hoja, Logan notó que había perdido la primera batalla, el psicólogo lo había engañado como a un nuño pequeño.

—Lo ves, no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí—Dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa, Entonces Logan se fijó en aquel hombre, debía ser unos cinco años mayor que él, su cabello castaño-rubio era corto y estaba peinado ligeramente hacia arriba, sus ojos verde oscuro destacaban con la pálida piel de su rostro, el que parecía agradable, afable, pero de segundo en segundo adoptaba una expresión completamente plana.

—Vamos, deja de ser terco y quítate el sweater.

Logan bufó y soltó las mangas de su sweater. Lo tomó por el borde y lo deslizó sobre su cabeza, dejando a la vista sus brazos desnudos, los que estaban plagados de cicatrices perfectamente hechas, todas líneas casi perfectas, Cualquiera que las viera notaría de inmediato lo que Logan hacía en la soledad de su habitación todas las noches.

—¿Está feliz ahora?—Preguntó el joven desviando la mirada tomando su brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

—¿Dejarás de ser un niño berrinchudo?—Preguntó el mayor sin perder su sonrisa, cosa que descolocó a Logan, generalmente los psicólogos reaccionaban de mala manera al ver sus brazos.

—Ya le dije que no lo hago por eso—Dijo Logan, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?—El mayor perdió su sonrisa, adoptando su expresión plana.

—A veces me hago la misma pregunta, pero aunque tuviera la respuesta no se lo diría a un completo extraño—Logan miró al mayor, dándole una señal clara.

El hombre pareció querer decir algo, pero titubeó y guardó silencio. Logan sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver esto, había ganado la segunda batalla. Sabía perfectamente lo que seguía ahora, el psicólogo terminaría la sesión, les diría a sus padres que no podía ayudarlo , sus padres lo regañarían y lo castigarían, pero como siempre están tan ocupados se les olvidará luego de un par de semanas, hasta que volviera a descuidarse y alguno de ellos viera sus brazos, con lo que el circulo volvería a empezar y debería derrotar a otro psicólogo.

Esperó. Aguardando aquellas palabras que había escuchado tantas veces, pero no había nada más que silencio, el blanco de la habitación parecía haberse tragado la voz del hombre mayor, quien observaba un punto fijo en el piso al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su barbilla.

—Entonces presentémonos. Mi nombre es Kendall Knight, tengo veintiocho años, terminé la carrera de psicología hace dos años y me he transformado en uno de los psicólogos más reconocidos del estado—Dijo sin un dejo de soberbia—Es tu turno.

Logan dudó, pero no quería que el silencio volviera a llenar la habitación, debido a que la mirada de esos ojos verdes parecía hacerse más penetrante en el silencio.

—Mi nombre es Logan Mitchell, tengo diecisiete años, estoy en el último año de preparatoria—Era toda la información que estaba dispuesto a dar.

—Ahora ya nos conocemos, algo. ¿Tienes novia?—Preguntó el mayor de golpe, dedicándole una mirada un tanto divertida a Logan.

El menor desvió la mirada ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? —No, nunca he tenido novia—Contestó apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Y por qué?

Logan se mareó un poco ante esta pregunta, esa era una información que no estaba dispuesto a revelar, así que guardó silencio. El ambiente recuperó su sepulcral silencio, pero, como antes, el hombre mayor no parecía estar incómodo con el silencio, solo se dedicaba a clavar sus ojos verdes en Logan y a anotar cosas en su hoja sin mirar.

—Juguemos un juego—Soltó de repente el mayor.

—¿Qué clase de juego?

—Si ganas, le diré a tus padres que estás bien y que ya no necesitas ver a un psicólogo.

—¿Qué clase de juego?—Logan repitió si pregunta al ver que el mayor había evitado responderla.

—Y si yo gano me responderás cinco preguntas sinceramente, sin trucos ni mentiras—Concluyó el mayor, aguardando la respuesta de Logan con una ceja levantada

—¿Qué clase de juego es?—Volvió a preguntar Logan, pero el hombre no respondió.—De acuerdo, acepto el desafío—Contestó Logan al no ver otra salida.

—¡Bien!—Con un repentino cambio de humor el mayor se levantó de la silla y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, colocando el codo sobre la mesa y doblando el brazo.

—¿Vencidas?—Preguntó Logan incrédulo, más para sí mismo que para el otro

—Sí, aunque es solo el primer juego—Respondió el rubio.

Logan se encogió de hombros y acercó su silla al escritorio, uniendo su mano a la del psicólogo.

—Eso sí, antes tengo que advertirte algo, cada vez que alguno de los dos pierda un juego tendrá que quitarse una prenda de ropa, cualquiera—El mayor habló en un tono extraño–Tranquilo, no te violaré ni nada parecido—Dijo al ver la extraña expresión en la cara del pelinegro—¿Aceptas?

—Sí, como sea—Contestó Logan de inmediato.

—Entonces, Tres , Dos, Uno ¡Ya!—Ambos comenzaron a hacer fuerza para lograr doblar la mano del otro, Logan comprobó entonces que el mayor tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, además de que su bíceps se marcaba notoriamente por sobre la bata blanca. Sin embargo no se desanimó y siguió ejerciendo fuerza, hasta el momento estaban equilibrados, pero las cortadas en su brazo comenzaban a escocer, sobre todo las más recientes.

Kendall sonrió al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del otro, pero un segundo después perdió su sonrisa ante un repentino aumento de fuerza por parte de Logan, quien logró azotar su mano contra la madera del escritorio.

—Tu ganas—El mayor recuperó su expresión de tranquilidad y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, Logan asumió que se quitaría la bata blanca, pero cuando Kendall se dio vuelta la bata seguía en su lugar, lo que faltaba era su playera. Logan se quedó embobado por la visión del torso desnudo del psicólogo, se notaba que trabajaba duro en el gimnasio, porque casi cada musculo de su abdomen y pectoral estaban algo marcados, no demasiado pero lo suficiente como para hacer que Logan babeara en su mente.

Así es. Logan era gay y a su edad lo tenía totalmente claro y no se avergonzaba de ello, por supuesto que sus padres no tenían idea de esto y Logan no permitiría que se enteraran tampoco, ya que para sus padres, al ser hijo único y varón, era su deber preservar el apellido de la familia, ni pensar que le gustaran los hombres.

—¿Acaso esto te distrae?*—Preguntó el psicólogo acercando su rostro a una sonrisa peligrosa. Logan estaba acorralado, pero no iba a dejar que ese medico pervertido lo intimidara y guiado por un impulso acortó la distancia entre sus labios y besó al mayor, sintiendo como este respondía al beso moviendo su lengua.

—Espera, esto no está bien, creo que me extralimité—Dijo el mayor, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez.

Logan retrocedió, ese beso se había sentido endemoniadamente bien, no recordaba haber sentido algo así antes con sólo un simple beso.

—Pero al menos ya sé algo más de ti y creo saber porque le haces eso a tus brazos—Dijo, colocándose nuevamente la playera.

—¿De verdad?—Dijo Logan, aún algo confundido—¿Y qué es según tú?—Después se dio cuenta que había tuteado al mayor, pero eso no era lo importante.

Kendall acercó una silla y se sentó apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

— Te sientes solo —Dijo acariciando el rostro del menor, causando que este se sonrojara furiosamente—Seguramente tus padres trabajan todo el día y jamás los ves, seguramente muchos de tus amigos sólo son unos interesados que te ven como un banco de dinero, seguramente tienes miedo de cómo reaccionarán tus padres si les hablas sobre tus preferencias sexuales ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Logan sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas y como su cara ardía, tenía razón, el mayor tenía razón en cada una de sus deducciones, muchas veces había intentado escapar de todo a través del dolor, cortando sus brazos y viendo como la sangre los recorría.

—Seguramente buscaste olvidarte de todo a través del dolor, pero el dolor es sólo algo pasajero, y, como las drogas, el alcohol u otro método de escape, cuando su efecto se desvanece todo regresa de golpe a ti.—El rubio se acercó y lo abrazó, Logan sollozaba quedamente en el hombro del otro—No estás loco ni nada por el estilo, todos tenemos que aprender a lidiar con las presiones de la vida diaria y la soledad nunca es una buena compañera, por eso siempre necesitamos de alguien que nos apoye, que no ayude a pensar con claridad y a descubrir que todo se puede solucionar y que nada es tan terrible como uno mismo se lo imagina—Dijo el hombre en un tono que sorprendió a un Logan que aún sollozaba, por algo era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, detrás de aquella faceta despreocupada se escondía un hombre que sabía mucho.

—Desde ahora podrás contar conmigo, seré tu amigo si es necesario, te escucharé cuando lo necesites, porque no quiero que termines cometiendo una estupidez—Logan se separó del hombro del mayor algo más recuperado.

—¿Por qué harás todo eso? ¿Acaso no soy solo un paciente más?—Preguntó, temiendo que la respuesta rompiera su corazón.

—Lo haré porque con ese simple beso, me hiciste sentir algo que nunca había sentido en mis veintiocho años de vida—Contestó Kendall con una sonrisa.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? Dejenme su opinion en un review y con respecto al concurso tiene que ver con esto

*El que me diga en que libro/serie/pelicula sale esta frase (o una similar depende de la traduccion) y quien la dice se ganará un fic a elección, de lo que sea, gana el primer comentario con la respuesta correcta, tiene que ver con mi saga de libros favorita que muy pronto estrenará su segunda pelicula. Ya, muchas pistas. Los veo en los rr

Se despide de ustedes agradeciendoles el tiempo que se dieron par leer este fic

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
